


Night Watch

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Fictober fic for the prompt "“You nap.  I’ll stay stay awake."  Sometimes a stakeout is more than a stakeout.





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbuck09256](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/gifts).

> Written for Fictober day 2. starbuck09256 requested 126 from the drabble prompts. "You nap I'll stay awake."

They were officially on the longest stakeout in human history. Skinner had “volunteered” them to help out Counter-terrorism on a case. It was in no way, shape or form related to an X-File but Skinner had stuck his neck out for them enough in the last 4 years that they agreed without complaint.

Besides, it was a distraction from sitting in the basement and watching slowly Scully die. Mulder had become quite the master at that. They weren’t traveling as much and seemed to have half the usual paperwork which gave Mulder plenty of time to just gaze at her.

It frustrated Scully to no end but she put up with it without complaint, both because she knew it was only because he cared so much and because it was just...easier. 

What felt like years ago but was actually just yesterday, they had been assigned to stake out a warehouse owned by a shell company linked to a domestic terror group that was going to be getting a shipment of illegal firearms. A source had tipped them off that some kind of attack was being planned.

So here Mulder and Scully sat in a car across the street. There had been no movement all afternoon or evening and the next watch wasn’t due to relieve them for another 6 hours.

Mulder saw Scully suppress a yawn into a cough which didn’t actually make him feel any better about her being out here. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

“You nap. I’ll stay stay awake and keep watch,” he told her. He could see her stiffen and a muscle in her jaw tensed. She wanted to object. She wanted to argue she was just as capable of staying awake and letting him catch some rest but they both knew it wasn’t true. After Scully came to that conclusion, she reached over and grasped Mulder’s hand.

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” she said being grateful for so much more than the chance to get some shut eye. She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes still holding Mulder’s hand. He didn’t let go for the rest of the stake out. He would never let go.


End file.
